There are over 250,000 sweat glands in a human foot. Unfortunately, shoes are not created with this in mind. Perspiration not only causes odor but also causes the surface of the foot to become moist. In fact the human foot has the capacity to produce at least ½ a cup of perspiration per day.
Typical footbeds of non-athletic shoes such as pumps, loafers, and sandals comprise a liner manufactured from a leather, plastic, or synthetic material which cannot absorb nor release foot produced perspiration. As a result, feet accumulating perspiration thereon slip on the footbeds causing the foot to shift inside the shoe and even slip completely out of the shoe in some cases. Further, persons with hyperhidrosis, commonly referred to as excessive sweating, have even more difficulties with typical footbeds such that simply keeping an open shoe on their feet is nearly impossible.
Heretofore shoe liners have been available for orthotic purposes, for overall cushioning, and as inserts for either the heel or ball of a foot to improve overall fit of the shoe. Existing shoe liners have not been designed to absorb moisture and prevent slippage due to perspiration. Further, existing shoe liners typically have adhesive tabs which do not secure the entire liner.
The present invention comprises an absorbent shoe liner which overcomes foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, an absorbent shoe liner comprises an upper footbed layer which absorbs and dissipates perspiration and a lower layer comprising an adhesive area equal in size to the upper footbed layer for adhering the liner to substantially the entire surface of the footbed of a shoe.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, an absorbent shoe liner comprises an upper layer comprising a fabric with moisture wicking capabilities and a lower layer comprising an adhesive material. Both the upper and lower layers extend across the entire footbed of a shoe covering the footbed from edge to edge and end to end. The fabric comprising the upper layer absorbs excess moisture from the foot thereby preventing the foot from slipping out of the shoe and further absorbing bacteria which prevents accumulation of odor inside the shoe. The adhesive lower layer keeps the shoe liner secure on the footbed of the shoe.
The upper layer may also include additional foam material substantially near where the ball or heel of the foot rests thereon for providing cushion for the foot. The foam material may be adhered either above or below the upper layer.
The shoe liner of the present invention is equally applicable to both open and close toed shoes for men, women, and children. The shoe liner can be fitted to nearly all shoe sizes by simply trimming the perimeter thereof. In addition to absorbing moisture and odor and preventing foot slippage, the shoe liner also provides a soft surface on which the foot rests contributing to the wearer's overall comfort. Further, the shoe liner may be also adhered to an orthotic that is placed inside a shoe, instead of directly onto the footbed of a shoe.
The shoe liner of the present invention may further include an additional layer comprising a gel material. The additional gel layer is placed beneath the lower adhesive layer. The gel layer adheres the shoe liner to a footbed of a shoe while providing additional cushioning.